


crave

by misslestrange274



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/F, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and Angst, and i will probably burn in hell, fucked up sex, just an fyi, lena has Problems, oh well, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslestrange274/pseuds/misslestrange274
Summary: Her mother was always so cold towards her. It left a hollow ache in Lena’s heart, a desperate wish to please, a desire that she can’t control. It never stops. It only lies dormant, succumbs to distractions, until the time to strike comes.





	crave

**Author's Note:**

> This piece contains some questionable themes, even though I wouldn't go as far as to speak of incest since Rhea and Lena are in no way related, but it does contain mommy issues and sex as a form of self punishment. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This was written as part of a word/phrase prompt challenge from tumblr.
> 
> prompt: crave

Lena doesn’t want to think about it too much. She silences her thoughts when she’s around other people. She is afraid to think about it, afraid her sinful deeds will be written on her forehead, afraid it will show in her eyes; flashes of smeared lipstick, heaving breasts, porcelain skin and hands tangled in raven hair. She’s afraid someone will hear the breathy moans echoing in her mind, and words, words that made it all wrong. 

It is a corrupt dalliance, with no future, with no purpose but temporary relief, a pleasure that satisfies all those parts of her she had buried underneath long ago, way too long ago for them to reappear now. 

She was doing so well. She thought she was moving on with her life, leaving her troubled years behind - but her mother always found new ways to torture her, even when she wasn’t around. Her mother had left scars on the tissue of her mind; scars that will remain, no matter how hard Lena tries to pretend they are not here.

Her mother was always so cold towards her. It left a hollow ache in Lena’s heart, a desperate wish to please, a desire that she can’t control. It never stops. It only lies dormant, succumbs to distractions, until the time to strike comes, until it suddenly hits her and Lena is a mess, desperate and aching for affection, uncertain and craving, never sure what it is exactly that she desires so. She is not herself.

Or maybe those are the times she is her truest self. She is never sure.

It's late. Everyone has left the building and Lena is alone in her office. It’s already dark outside and she can see the city lights, yellow, bittersweet. Distant echoes of street noise rumble in the background. Her heart is beating in her throat, even though she had done this before, even though she does it willingly, even though she cannot wait for her lover to step into her officer.

She wonders if lover is the right word. It sounds too gentle, too pure, somehow unfitting.

When Rhea appears on the doorway she doesn’t say a word; she just watches, her gaze intense, like she’s seeing Lena’s very soul - bare, naked, hers to take.

As they kiss, Rhea’s hand caresses Lena’s throat, ever so loving, ever so gentle, until suddenly she squeezes and Lena lets out a strained whimper. She whispers in Lena’s ear, her hot breath making Lena shiver. “You’re such a good girl. You will let me do anything to you.”

Lena can only manage a weak whimper as a response. Rhea releases her grip and kisses her neck.

“Such a good girl.”

Lena is already wet. She hates herself for it.

Rhea runs a hand over Lena’s thigh, further and further up until she reaches the silky fabric of her underwear.

“Tell me what you want,” Rhea whispers. Her touch is feather light on the damp fabric, never touching where Lena truly craves it.

“Please…” Lena can never bring herself to say it.

Rhea cups Lena’s breast, runs a thumb across her nipple. With the other hand she pushes Lena’s panties aside, feeling her wetness. Lena inhales sharply.

“You are doing so well, my darling. Just say it out loud and I will do what you want.”

“I…”

Rhea roughly jams her fingers inside Lena, curling them upwards, hitting just the right spot, forcefully, mercilessly. With the other hand she pinches Lena’s nipple so hard that it hurts.

“Say it.” Her voice is icy. It resembles her mother’s.

“Please, fuck me,” Lena breathes out, nothing more than a faint whisper.

Rhea bites her ear. “And the rest, too.”

Lena squeezes her eyes shut, feels her cheeks burn with shame. Rhea grabs her jaw. “With your eyes open.”

Lena opens her eyes, meeting Rhea’s. She gets lost in them. When she speaks, she doesn't recognise her own voice.

“Please, fuck me, mommy.”

And Rhea does. She fucks her hard, she squeezes her breasts, her throat, she licks her ear, her neck, she kisses her, her tongue in Lena’s mouth forceful, demanding.

Lena is moaning, whimpering, sobbing. She is so close. She looks at Rhea in the eye and her gaze is both fire and ice.

“Come for mommy.” Rhea’s lips sinfully enunciate every word.

Lena’s orgasm crushes her, breaks her, and she sobs, and her body trembles, and she comes again, and then once again, as she listens to the sound of Rhea’s voice.

“Such a good girl. Mommy’s good girl.”

As Lena slowly comes down from her high, Rhea is already three steps away from her, and by the time Lena recovers enough to speak, Rhea is already stepping out of the office, not a hair out of place.

Lena cries on her office desk, disheveled, ravaged, ashamed, as she discovers that her craving doesn’t fade.


End file.
